Será como si nunca hubiese existido
by Yuliss
Summary: Minific del fic "SERÁ COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO"- El ha decidido marcharse y no volver jamás. No será mas que un sueño que poco a poco ira olvidando. Pero el… descubrirá que fue un error, pero ella al volverlo a ver no sabrá quien es...


**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Todos ellos son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola chicas!!! Bueno pues como ya habeis leido en el summary, este minific es el minific del fic que esta escribiendo mi amiga PRINCESS VICO. Este minific lo escribimos entre ella, yo y 2 amigas más, las cuales nos llamamos Midnight Girls... pero no estamos aqui en FF...**

**Aunque leais este minific, y os deis una idea de como va a ser su fic, su historia tendrá mas añadidos y mas escenas no vistas aquí... yo creo que merece la pena leerlo. Podeis buscarla como Princess Vico aqui en FF sino, buscad por el titulo... se llama igual que este...**

**Asi que nada... espero que les guste que les haga llorar muchoo y esperamos las 4 que nos envieis muuuuchos reviews! de verdad nos haria mucha mucha ilusion!**

**Un besooooo**

**Yuliss**

* * *

_Forks. Septiembre, 2005._

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

—_No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas._

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho._

—_No me convienes, Bella._

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello._

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

—_Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente como ninguna otra cosa lo pudo hacer alguna vez. Sonaban una y otra vez, como un eco que nunca tenía fin. Me estaba volviendo loca, no podía evitarlo, no quería aceptarlo. No… me quería. Ya no quería estar conmigo, ya no me necesitaba tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él. Y lo peor de todo era que yo no sabía cómo iba a mantener la promesa de no hacer algo estúpido. ¡No quería lo que me daba a cambio! No quería olvidarlo, nunca… necesitaba saber que había existido, necesitaba saber que alguna vez me amó, que lo que vivimos fue real. Lo necesitaba… con locura.

Se fue, de verdad se fue y me había dejado aquí. Sola. En medio del bosque. No pude hacer otra cosa cuando abrí los ojos que buscarlo desesperadamente. ¡No podía haberme dejado! No podía…

Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, mojando la superficie de mi rostro. Me nublaban la visión, pero yo no paraba, caminaba y caminaba… tenía que ir con él. No podía dejarme, no podría vivir sin él… y eso él lo sabía…

¿Qué era entonces? ¿Vivir para olvidar o morir? Moriría mil veces antes de olvidarlo. Sin él yo no estaba completa… mi Ying Yang no estaba en equilibrio… simplemente no podría ser yo. No más. No después de haberlo tenido en mi vida. No habría otra manera de vivir sin él sino era olvidando… o muriendo.

Continuaba caminando, cada vez inundándome más entre los árboles del bosque. No… podía dejarlo ir. Mi alma se estaba desgarrando en dos sin él a mi lado.

_-Si todo fuera como si nunca te hubiera conocido…_ -grite con gran agonía, dolor y amargura.

_-Así será._ – mis ojos se movían rápidamente buscando algún rastro de el nuevamente. _– Será como si nunca hubiera existido_. – existido… repetí en mi mente, no haber existido, sin su rostro… sin su melodiosa voz, sin su brillante sonrisa. No Edward…

Todo sería como despertar de un bello sueño… recordando pequeños y borrosos fragmentos, que con el tiempo se volverían "nada". Edward no podía convertirse en "nada" para mí. Simplemente no podía.

El cielo lloraba junto conmigo, la temperatura descendía hasta entumecer mi cuerpo. Tenía frío y toda mi ropa estaba húmeda. Ya no quería caminar… quería correr y liberarme de todo esto.

No sabía hacia donde corría, me perdería, pero no importaba. Yo ya estaba perdida en esta amarga y disoluta vida que me esperaba sin tenerlo a el. Si caía en un barranco, estaría feliz y complacida. Si moría al impacto… que mejor, así todo acabaría. Y si no, al menos moriría congelada y centrada en otro tipo de dolor.

Pero no… había hecho una promesa. Y Charlie no merecía esto. La culpa era mía por haber confiado y creído en Edward. No me equivocaba, siempre supe que todo era demasiado grandioso para que me pasara a mí.

En un instante cerré mis ojos y reprimí el río de lágrimas que caía. Al abrirlos me golpee con un árbol el cual me hizo resbalar a un hoyo y caer en un charco de lodo.

¡Por Dios! ¡No podía ser más miserable! Intenté levantarme pero había una enorme roca sobre mi pie. Me puse a moverla pero esta estaba bien trabada. Dolía mucho.

Mis fuerzas se habían agotado, ya ni siquiera podía controlar las lágrimas. Lloraría hasta la última gota, hasta el último segundo de mi vida. Me tire al suelo esperando mi adiós.

-Ed... ward… - traté de gritar. – ¡Regresa Edward! vuelve a mi lado. Prometo que no seré una humana tonta… tratare de no ser una carga para ti. ¡Pero vuelve! – volvía a gritar. Sabía que no me escucharía, estaría lejos… muy lejos de mi.

-Si regresas prometo… -mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse. – Prometo que no me acercare a ti. –no supe mas de mi. El dolor me invadió por completo, todo se volvió oscuro y aterrador. La inconsciencia se apresuró sobre mí y ya no supe más de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Desperté con el ruido de unas hojas al crujir. Todo el dolor concentrado en mi pie se volvió a apoderar de mí cuando intenté moverme. No podía y algo se acercaba hacia mí. Y rápido.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Tenía frío… y me dolía todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar el intenso dolor del tobillo. ¿Qué me había pasado? No conseguía habituar nada de lo sucedido en mi mente… al contrario, una punzada se instalaba en mi cabeza cuando intentaba recordar qué había ocurrido.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, y me encontré con que la tenía manchada de lodo, al igual que todo el suelo que me rodeaba. Me noté los ojos hinchados… como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero… ¿llorando por qué?

¡Maldición! No recordaba nada… no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que recordar, pero sin embargo sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Dolía más que el de la propia pierna… y no sabía cómo aliviarlo.

De repente, las lágrimas volvieron a salir por mis ojos, sin ninguna explicación. Simplemente salían… no paraban. El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacer para que parara de llorar y el dolor remitiera.

Dios… el dolor era peor de lo que jamás hubiera sentido. No me dejaba pensar… no me dejaba casi respirar. Luchaba por conseguir aire entre sollozos, por llenar mis pulmones con aire del bosque… con aclarar mi mente.

Sentí cómo poco a poco mi cuerpo iba mojándose. Las gotas del cielo caían cada vez con más fuerza y con más intensidad. Llovía.

Mis lágrimas se perdieron junto a las gotas que resbalaban por mi semblante, mezclándose con la dulzura del agua caída. Mi pelo quedó empapado a los pocos minutos y los ruidos de las hojas al crujir se intensificaron más aún. Estaban más cerca. Fuera lo que fuere, o lo que fueren, estaban más cerca.

La luna apenas se podía apreciar en el cielo, la luz que llegaba a través de ella se filtraba con los árboles, prohibiéndole a mis ojos que pudieran ver más allá de mi cuerpo. El dolor de mi pierna junto al de mi pecho se hacían cada vez más insoportables… lo que sea que se acercara mejor haría que me encontrara y se deshiciera de mí. No sabía porqué pero sentía como si no pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo, no si el dolor en mi corazón seguía ahí, intacto. Algo me faltaba… y tendría que recuperarlo… algo en mi corazón me decía que ya no volvería a tenerlo… pero me negaba a dejarlo ir. Y no sabía lo que era...

—¡Está aquí!— escuché a una voz decir no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Las hojas ya no crujían debido a la lluvia, pero sentía la presencia de alguien más. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, y ya ni siquiera intentaba secarlas con las manos. Las dejaba salir, y salir… hasta que ya no me quedaran más… pero siempre quedaban más y nunca paraban.

Repentinamente sentí como alguien me tocaba la espalda y el hombro, sacudiéndome un poco. Apenas pude ser consciente de ese movimiento ya que estaba abrumada entre el dolor que sentía y la lluvia mezclada con la oscuridad.

Una respiración se acercó a mi rostro… podía sentir el aire saliendo de su boca hasta chocar con mi piel. Giré la cabeza para ver quién o qué era lo que se había acercado a mí.

—Ya Bella, ya estás a salvo, te llevaré a casa— dijo esa voz desconocida para mí. Decía que ya estaba a salvo… ¿a salvo de qué? Lo mejor sería volver a casa, volver con Charlie y hacer como si nada había pasado. Ignorar la voz interior que me decía que no podía volver a casa sin eso que me pertenecía y ya no tenía más. ¿Pero por qué seguir con algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era? Ya se me pasaría…

En ese momento sentí como era elevada del suelo y me tomaban en brazos. El tobillo seguía doliéndome a horrores y con el traqueteo al que estaba sometida en brazos de quien sea que me iba a llevar a mi casa aún me dolía más. Sentía como si no pudiera gritar siquiera… estaba en un estado de casi inconsciencia física pero no mental.

Apoyé mi rostro contra el pecho del desconocido y poco a poco me quedaba dormida. La oscuridad se cernía de nuevo sobre mí, alojándome en un lugar más feliz, sin dolores, sin temor, sin lágrimas…

Me dejé ir hasta que la inconsciencia se apoderó de nuevo sobre mí.

—_No te vayas… por favor… vuelve— grité con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que volver a tenerlo en mi vida… sin él no sería nada… ni memoria me quedaría. No sería la misma de antes…_

—_Vuel… ve…—decía entre lágrimas cada vez más fuerte en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. —¡VUELVE!¡NO TE VAYAS!— grité de nuevo._

—¡Bella! ¡Despierta! ¡Bella! —Abandoné el sueño que me poseía —¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bels!

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a mi padre mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me cogió de los hombros y me llevó contra su cuerpo. Me abrazó, acariciando mi pelo a la vez que yo lloraba… sin explicación… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Papá…—susurré entre sollozos.

—Shh Bels… no hables… todo se solucionará ahora que se fueron…—Me contestó mi padre con cierto tono de alivio en la voz. ¿Quiénes se fueron? ¡¿Quiénes?! Necesitaba saberlo… me estaba volviendo loca. Loca… y miserable. No podía quitarme de encima la angustia y el malestar que sentía en todo el cuerpo, en el centro de mi corazón. ¿Por qué yo?

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, sin ningún reparo. Charlie me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, me hacía círculos en la espalda para intentar calmarme.

Espera.

¿Por qué ese gesto me sonaba tan familiar? Sí, el gesto era familiar… pero no el tacto… Ese no era el tacto que yo esperaba. No encajaba… no era la persona adecuada…

¡Ah! ¡Por Dios, qué era todo esto!

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, yo también había abrazado a Charlie, y tenía el rostro escondido contra la curvatura de su cuello.

—¿Quiénes se fueron?— Pregunté sin apenas voz audible—. Por favor… ¡Dime quiénes se fueron!— Terminé explotando. Me separé bruscamente de Charlie, y me eché contra la almohada, llorando y sin saber por qué.

Charlie intentó agarrarme para llevarme de nuevo con él a su regazo, pero fue en vano. Yo me retorcía, sollozando y dándole puñetazos a la almohada mientras las lágrimas seguían su curso. Me estaba volviendo loca… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—¿Quién… es… se fuer… on? ¡NECESITO SABERLO!— grité con la poca voz que me quedaba. Mi padre de repente me dejó, dejó de intentar tomar control de mí y prefirió dejar que me calmara sola. Sentí que se levantaba de la cama y se iba, se alejaba de mí…

Poco a poco… sentía que los brazos de Morfeo me llamaban y querían hacerme suya. Sentí que los párpados se me cerraban, con las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir… ¿Es que nunca se acabarían?

Lo último que pudo recrear mi mente fue un par de ojos dorados que se perdían en la oscuridad y una última lágrima salió de mis ojos dando paso a la inconsciencia que Morfeo me regalaba.

«_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_»

_**(Edward POV)**_

_París. Febrero, 2006. _

Otra noche más de mi existencia. Porque así era mi vida, oscura y solitaria, sin luz, sin nadie que me guiara, sin nadie que me acompañara en esta vida.

Habían pasado meses desde mi llegada y aún seguía recordando las palabras de mi familia antes de irme.

—_Edward no crees que es injusto esto…_

—_Vamos Carlisle borra sus recuerdos… yo no viviré en paz sabiendo que ella sufre por mí. _

—_¡Edward! –Llegó corriendo sumamente alterada Alice–. ¡La he visto! Bella se accidentará en el bosque… _

—_¿__Qué? – grite. Ella no podía romper su promesa._

—_Caerá por el bosque y se lastimará… ¡no puedes hacerle esto! – chilló con un semblante preocupante._

—_¿Dime si ella estará bien?_

—_Pero Edward…_

—_¡Dímelo Alice!_

—_¡__Dios Edward! ¡Sí!, ¡si estará bien!, la veo en su casa nuevamente a salvo con su padre, pero no puedes hacerle esto… no puedes borrarnos de su mente._

—_Alice… __—__ se acerco Carlisle y la tomo del brazo. –Edward será nada en su mente, pero su corazón seguirá anhelándolo cada día de su existencia hasta que… - Carlisle cerró sus ojos para evitar decir lo peor, yo ya lo sabía… Bella podría recordarnos de nuevo en un instante de su vida cuando todo cayera en el mismo escenario. Terminaría odiándonos. _

— _¡Eso es más injusto todavía!_

— _Esta decidido Alice, seremos más que una bruma en Bella, despertara y poco a poco se despejara de nosotros._

—_Yo…– empezó a tartamudear, cosa extraña en ella. –Tú… no puedes hacerme esto Edward… _

—_No llores Alice. – la acerque a mí y la rodee con mis brazos. –Bella no es parte de nuestro mundo lo cual es lo mejor para ella. – trate de sonar lo más sincero y convincente para ella, aunque… ni siquiera yo podía tragarme mis propias palabras. _

—_Algún día lo comprenderás Edward. – dijo en mi oído y me miró fijamente. – Algún día… __—__ volvió a repetir y corrió hasta desaparecer por la ventana._

Y tantos meses después… lo comprendí, ya entendía las palabras de Alice. Nuestras vidas eran imposibles de mantenerse separadas. Mi cuerpo gritaba por su calor, imposible de sentir otro más que el de ella. Cada suspiro que lanzaba al amanecer se perdía entre el sonido del viento al igual que su nombre.

No ha pasado noche que no aparezcas en mi sueños, ni siquiera segundo que vaya y no estés en mi mente. Dios… maldita eternidad. Si muriera ya no estaría viviendo esto.

Aunque estuviera en Paris… la hermosa ciudad de Paris, la maravillosa ciudad del amor… yo ya no creía en el. Una ciudad pintoresca y aire fresco no me impactaba. Yo solo vivía ahí por órdenes de Los Vulturis, la sociedad más poderosa de vampiros.

— ¡Edward! – hablo una inocente voz a mis espaldas. Gire y pude ver a mi a acompañante. Jane, una rubia mujer vampiro que fue destinada a mi cargo en búsqueda de humanos con caracteres especiales.

—¿Otra vez? —su mirada estaba enardecida_—_. ¿De nuevo pensando en ella, cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando Jane? Eso a ti no te importa—Le dije muy enojado. Quién se creía que era ella como para meterse en mi vida, en mis asuntos.

—Por Favor Edward, yo sé que hay alguien en tu mente, donde debería estar tu corazón. La razón por la que estés aquí y te hallas unido a nosotros aunque eras feliz con… ¿cómo le dices?... ah sí, tu familia. —Dijo ella muy sarcásticamente.

—Bueno Jane, a qué viene todo esto. ¿Cuál es tu problema si hay o no hay una persona especial para mí en mi mente y en mi corazón? —Ya me tenia harto esta conversación ridícula a la que ella se afanaba en tener conmigo cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

—Ya que lo preguntas…— Empezó a decirme Jane con mucho cuidado, midiendo sus palabras y cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotros. Pero no tuve que esperar a que lo dijera, lo podía leer en su mente, ¿cómo podía pensar que podía fijarme en alguien tan egoísta y cruel como ella para compañera?; era mejor para todos dejárselo claro de una vez por todas.

—Jane, jamás, pero jamás en toda la eternidad querré ser tu compañero. Tu y yo somos diferentes, pensamos diferente; a ti te gusta esta vida y a mi no, yo estoy aquí porque quiero, tú porque no conoces otra forma de vida. Yo no puedo ni quiero tomar otra vida para subsistir. – Cada vez me sentía más enojado con ella y mi voz sonaba más y más alta y dura, me sentía muy indignado.

—Bueno, si es porque no conozco otra vida, creo que tú me la podrías mostrar—¿Pero que le pasaba a esta mujer? Tenía pensamientos eróticos conmigo a propósito para que los leyera—. Y tal vez pueda algún día hacer el sacrificio con la sangre al igual que tú…

—Jane entiende de una vez por todas, no importa ni lo que pienses ni lo que me digas jamás, NO estaré contigo porque, sí, tienes razón amo a alguien y no eres tú, y daría lo que fuera por ella —Le dije casi gritando, jamás pensé que en algún momento de mi vida me sentiría así de enojado y frustrado a la vez por no poder estar con la persona que amo con todo mi ser.

—Bueno si así lo quieres, así será —Dijo con una voz autoritaria y monótona, mostrándome mentalmente más de lo que me gustaría ver.

—No, no lo harás Jane, no te lo permitiré. —Le contesté fríamente. No iba a conseguir lo que quería. No lo haría.

—Si lo haré y sabes que puedo hacerlo. —Me volvió a contestar muy segura de sí misma. Me repugnaba tanto egocentrismo.

—No, no te dejare ir tras ella, además no sabes donde esta ni quién es. —argumenté.

—Bueno mi querido Edward, eso no es difícil, pues he visto la foto que está en tu habitación. Esa que guardas con mucho cariño y que contemplas todo el tiempo, sin contar que ya tengo su olor gracias a una chamarra que tienes ahí mismo y que abrazas y hueles a cada instante…

Es verdad había olvidado que tenía su foto en una mesa en mi cuarto y ella había entrado en él en uno de sus tantos intentos por hacerme su compañero. Y la chamarra que le había prestado para salir de mi casa el último día de su cumpleaños, me la había llevado porque guardaba su aroma, sin el que no podía vivir.

—No podrás acercarte a ella, no te lo permitiré, jamás permitiré que le hagas daño Jane, entiéndelo—Dije firmemente con los puños cerrados a los costados y un ruego salía dentro de mí, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa malévola mientras se apartaba de mí y sin hablar solo pensó "Ya_ veremos Edward, pagaras muy caro el haberme _rechazado_"_

No lo podía creer, pensaba mientras sacaba el pequeño móvil de mi bolsillo. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

—¿Sí?

—Alice es Edward, tengo un problema, Jane va a ir para allá con la intención de terminar con la vida de Bella, y…

—Sí Edward, lo sé —me interrumpió Alice— Lo he visto, se que quiere acabar con su vida y saldrá mañana mismo en el primer avión de la mañana, —Alice se oía muy preocupada, y un poco distante, seguía molesta conmigo por hacer que Carlisle le borrara sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento Alice, de verdad perdóname, en su momento pensé que era lo mejor—Traté de arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Ya, ya lo sé Edward, luego hablamos de eso, lo importante es ahora que te apresures en llegar a Nueva York con nosotros. —Me dijo apresuradamente y con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. De veras se la veía preocupada.

—Sí lo sé, salgo ahora mismo para allá— Colgué el teléfono, fui a mi habitación, recogí rápidamente mis cosas y me dirigí al aeropuerto. No importaba lo que sucediera después, pero sí sabía una cosa, y era que no quería regresar a Italia con los Vulturis otra vez…

_**(BELLA POV)**_

Era lunes por la mañana, me sentía cansada, llevaba ya meses viviendo en NY desde aquel incidente tan raro en casa de Charlie y yo seguía sin poder dormir todas las noches por la misma pesadilla.

"_Estoy en medio de un claro en el bosque y hay un chico a lado de mi, muy guapo con apariencia de Dios griego, me sonríe mientras me abraza, me siento tan feliz y segura en sus brazos; de momento todo se pone negro y estoy sola en medio del bosque, el chico ya no está solo un gran dolor, un inmenso vacío, y una voz triste y aterciopelada diciendo "Será como si nunca hubiera existido" Después todo de vuelve más negro y gira todo a mi alrededor."_

No era para menos que siempre despertara gritando y llorando cada noche, René y Phil ya se habían acostumbrado a mis gritos nocturnos pero yo no, no podía, aunque cada noche fuera lo mismo. Lo curioso es que podía contarles todos los días mis pesadillas a mi amiga Alice y a su novio Jasper aunque fuera la misma; ellos dos parecían entenderme, como si compartieran mi dolor, siempre me escuchaban. Alice me abrazaba mientras Jasper me acariciaba el cabello y automáticamente me empezaba a sentir tranquila. Por lo visto hoy no sería la excepción.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?, te ves cansada, ¿la misma pesadilla otra vez?— Me pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba y ya me empezaba a sentir mejor

—Si así es, pero ahora que estoy con ustedes me siento mejor— Conteste mas tranquilamente.

—Que bueno, porque quiero invitarte a pasar el fin de semana a mi casa para estudiar para los exámenes y así te podré ayudar en Cálculo y entre muchas otras cosas que tengo en mente.— Me dijo Alice muy feliz mientras daba unos pequeños brinquitos y Jasper sonreía de verla feliz.

—Claro Alice me encantará pasar el fin de semana en tu casa, solo tengo que avisar a Renée – No era algo que hiciera seguido, pero la compañía de Alice y Jasper me hacía sentir tan bien que no me importaba lo que tenía planeado.

Iba ya de camino a casa de Alice a pasar el fin de semana, nos habíamos conocido apenas hacia unos meses y nos entendíamos perfectamente, como si ya nos conociéramos de antes.

"—_Hola me llamo Alice y es mi primer día de clases en esta escuela, ¿me podrías decir dónde está el salón de cálculo avanzado por favor?— Me dijo una chica de facciones muy finas y el pelo como si fueran plumas. Apenas la vi, me sentí feliz de verla, cosa que jamás me había pasado antes y aún menos con alguien que no conocía de nada._

—_Claro, voy para ese mismo sentido con gusto te acompaño, yo soy Bella—le dije con una sonrisa, que bien se sentía sonreír. Hacía meses que no sabía por qué me sentía triste y desdichada y de pronto llega ella y me hace sentir mejor"_

Desde ese día Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables, aunque solo conocía a Jasper, su novio. Hoy conocería al resto de su familia y pasaría un fin de semana completo con ellos. Llegué a su casa y me estacione; ahí estaba ya Alice y su familia esperándome en la puerta.

—Hola Bella. — Me dijo Alice muy contenta—Te presento a mi familia, familia ella es Bella— ¿Por qué no me los presentaba a cada uno por su nombre?, bueno no importa, ya los iré conociendo, pero de momento la que supongo que es su mamá —aunque muy joven para serlo— se acerco a mí.

—Hola. Soy Esme, bienvenida a casa Bella—Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Gracias— No me dieron tiempo de responder pues ya tenía encima a un chico muy grande y fuerte con apariencia de oso diciéndome:

—Bella, que gusto, que emoción ahora todo va a ser más divertido—Me apretó entre sus brazos. Definitivamente eran una familia muy cariñosa.

—Pero pasa Bella— Me dijo el papá de Alice, no sé qué cara habré puesto pues todos rieron en lo bajo y el comentó:

—Yo soy Carlisle y ella es Rosalie, Alice nos ha hablado tanto de ti, que sentimos que ya te conocemos, por eso nos da mucho gusto tenerte cono nosotros. —Sentí como el color en mi rostro subía y ellos volvieron a reír un poco.

—Encantada… gracias por aceptarme —les contesté, notando como la sangre se me almacenaba en las mejillas, dándole un tono rosado.

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada, Bella. Nos alegra tenerte aquí— Esta vez fue Alice la que me contestó y me sonrió de oreja a oreja. De verdad me aceptaban, no les importaba que estuviera con ellos a pesar de mi incompleta vida. Porque sí, cada noche que tenía esa pesadilla, más me sentía incompleta y llena de tristeza… No entendía como Alice y Jasper podían soportarme.

Le sonreí de vuelta y como respuesta me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia las escaleras. Supongo que iríamos a su cuarto a seguir estudiando para los exámenes que se acercaban y nos tenían atrapadas todo el día.

Mientras llegábamos a su puerta, me fijé que la habitación de al lado tenía la suya cerrada, pero una preciosa melodía interpretada a piano salía a través de ella. Esa melodía…

—Alice… —la llamé, parándome en seco y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?— Me preguntó algo preocupada. Me vio mirando a la puerta del cuarto contiguo y de repente su rostro se relajó. —Ahhh, es mi hermano. Le gusta tocar el piano y no descansa ni un solo día —Dijo haciendo un gesto con los ojos. —Pero, ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? ¿No te gusta como toca?

Aparté la mirada de la puerta de donde provenía esa música que me hacía sentirme algo extraña y la miré a los ojos. No pude realmente definir qué expresión tenía Alice en su rostro, yo simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar esa melodía.

—Es que… no, olvídalo, no es nada. —Le sonreí de manera poco persuasiva puesto que no pareció creerse que no era nada. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero mientras se encogía de hombros y se giraba hacia su puerta, vi como las comisuras de sus labios se tornaban en una sonrisa. ¿Acaso ya hasta veía visiones?

Alice no le dio mucha más importancia, ni yo tampoco… serían… alucinaciones, sí. Eran eso.

Entramos a su habitación y prácticamente no quedó rincón de ella que no me enseñara. Si ya pensaba que su afición a las compras era bastante efusiva, ahora lo confirmaba en voz alta y con mayúsculas. El cuarto no era exageradamente grande, pero sí estaba organizado de manera espaciosa. Las paredes oscuras no influían en este hecho, le daban un toque personal.

Mientras me quedaba mirando su cuarto claramente impresionada, Alice me sacó del ensimismamiento con un grito medio ahogado.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién me ha cambiado los zapatos de sitio?— me reí ante su comentario. ¿Estaba preocupada por que le habían cambiado de sitio los zapatos? Seguía riéndome mentalmente. Y yo que pensaba que era algo peor… —Emmett… seguro…

—Ya Alice, habrá sido sin querer… ¿De qué teníamos examen el lunes?— Intenté cambiar de tema y volver al asunto por el que estábamos aquí.

—Mmm… ¿Biología?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Al principio empezamos a estudiar juntas, pero la cosa no funcionaba ya que Alice, literalmente no paraba de hablar, y me desconcentraba. Después acabamos estudiando cada una por separado, creyendo que de esa manera podría concentrarme mejor. Pero no fue así. La melodía no paraba. Seguía reproduciéndose una y otra vez, penetrando en mi mente, en mi corazón… y era algo extraño, pero me sentía menos incompleta cuando la escuchaba.

Sí, lo sé. Es absurdo pensar eso… pero de verdad parecía que el corazón doliera menos, parecía que palpitaba ansioso por algo. No podría esconder por más tiempo mi interés por esa melodía. Tenía que saber qué tenía que ver conmigo —si es que tenía algo que ver— y por qué me hacía sentir así.

—¿Alice? —La interrumpí. Levantó la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando —Mmm… necesito ir al baño…— Improvisé. Desde luego, no podía decirle que iba a averiguar lo que pudiera de esa melodía. Tenía confianza con ella… pero esto realmente era algo que ni yo podría explicármelo a mí misma. Las dudas y preguntas que rondaban por mi mente eran lo peor con lo que alguien podía vivir… la ignorancia de no saber qué más te falta… es algo que puede llevar a la locura. El hecho de no saber por qué lloras sin explicación, de por qué se tiene la misma pesadilla sin saber quién es el protagonista de ella es… frustrante.

—Claro Bella, al final del pasillo a la izquierda — ¿Era esa otra sonrisa? ¡Dios Bella! ¡Concéntrate!

Me levanté tras haberle asentido y dado las gracias y salí al pasillo. La melodía seguía escuchándose. Y no me cansaba de ella… era hermosa… y triste a la vez. ¿Sería que me identificaba con ella?

Sin mucha seguridad y con cierto nerviosismo me acerqué a la puerta contigua. Podía sentir mi respiración agitándose sin explicación. Puse la mano en el picaporte, sin posarla completamente por miedo a que se abriera de golpe la puerta. ¿Quién se encontraría al otro lado? Mi corazón latía ansioso porque abriera la puerta y averiguara lo que tenía que averiguar pero… ¿Sería lo correcto? No podía tardar tanto en decidirme… no se tardaba tanto en ir al baño-

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que yo tuviera nada que ver en la acción y un muchacho mucho más alto que yo apareció tras ella. Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar y lo miré a los ojos. Un par de ojos dorados…

Esos ojos…

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_

Observé su rostro. Un característico rostro pálido se hallaba delante de mí; el pelo era de un color bronce-cobrizo que contrastaba demasiado bien con el color de sus ojos.

_¿Tú… no… me quieres? _

_No._

Los labios estaban bien delineados en su mandíbula fuerte, las cejas envolvían sus hermosos ojos de una manera elegante y sus particulares ojeras hicieron que mi corazón se sacudiera y comenzara a latir con fuerza. Lo vi sonreír con una particular sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

—L-lo siento…— tartamudeé mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo como las mejillas se me teñían de un rojo escarlata.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, Bella. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?— me dijo en un tono despreocupado y perfecto. Su voz era aterciopelada y suave. Un canto de sirena para mis oídos.

No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos… eran tan…

¿Conocidos?

Un intenso dolor se instaló de repente en mi cabeza. No me dejaba pensar con claridad. Y además, la potencia de esos ojos dorados… me abrumaba.

—N-no… ya me iba… —dije mientras apartaba la mirada de la suya con una gran fuerza de voluntad. No me quería ir. Algo me decía que no debería irme. Que tenía que quedarme ahí. Que eso era lo que me faltaba…

Vaya tontería… ¡Si no lo conocía de nada! Y claro que me sonaban esos ojos… ¡Eran iguales a los de Alice! Genial Bella… tú sigue teniendo alucinaciones con esta maldita pesadilla tuya.

Me apresuré al cuarto de Alice, sin mirar atrás, sin titubeos. Simplemente tenía que despejarme de la situación… necesitaba irme a mi casa. Tenía que pensar… con claridad.

Cuando entré Alice no estaba estudiando, sino ordenando otro de sus armarios. Me acerqué un poco agobiada hacia ella e intenté llamar su atención.

—Alice…

—¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué estás tan sulfurada?— me preguntó con gesto inocente.

No sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba volver a casa. Que necesitaba separarme de su hermano misterioso… que necesitaba pensar, sin dañar sus sentimientos. Parecía muy ilusionada con la idea de que pasara todo el fin de semana con ella y su familia pero… sentía una impotencia que no podía ignorar. Era algo inexplicable… pero no me dejaba argumentar ni hilar acontecimientos. Me estaba volviendo más loca de lo que ya estaba y necesitaba remediarlo de algún modo. Tenía que separarme de esta casa que me hacía sentir de algún modo extraño.

—Mmm… veras Alice…—comencé a decir antes de que me cortara.

—Lo entiendo Bella. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?— me sonrió. No quería ser grosera pero prefería ir sola…

Negué con la cabeza y ella asintió en comprensión. Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas.

Evité su mirada cada vez que podía. No era por ella… era yo. Yo tenía la culpa de sentirme así, yo tenía la culpa de tener siempre la misma pesadilla ¿o recuerdo? Qué más daba ya… sólo quería desaparecer del mundo por un rato.

Alice me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi coche y me despidió con dos besos. Arranqué el motor y me despedí de ella con la mano, le sonreí y me fui.

Mientras conducía camino a casa, la impotencia se intensificó más aún. Me dolía irme… ¿Por qué? Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y se resbalaron por mi mejilla, que terminaron cayendo encima de mi pantalón. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer estos sentimientos… esta sensación de vacío? La vista cada vez se me nublaba más debido a las saladas lágrimas que seguían saliendo nuevamente.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡QUE PARE YA! —Grité a la carretera, desesperada —No lo soporto más… ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!— Cerré los ojos, dejando caer con ello más lágrimas.

Sin querer perdí por un momento el control del vehículo y me desplacé hacia el carril contrario. Escuché como a lo lejos sonaba un pitido profundo. Abrí los ojos de repente. Un camión se acercaba de frente hacia mí. Tenía que actuar rápido, la distancia se acortaba y cada vez tenía menos tiempo. Agarré el volante con más fuerza y lo giré.

_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

El camión pasó a mi lado sin llegar a rozarme. Yo frené de golpe. Me había salido de la carretera.

Una vez que pasó el camión. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me eché contra el volante dejando salir todas las demás lágrimas. Sentí como pude haber perdido todo por un ataque de locura y tuve miedo. ¿Hasta dónde me llevarían las pesadillas? Esto tenía que parar ya… no podía más con ello, me superaba.

Una vez que ya pasó el susto del momento y de la presión, volví a entrar a carretera y a seguir con mi camino de vuelta casa. Tendría que recomponerme si no quería que Reneé ni Phil se preocuparan. Me limpié las lágrimas antes de seguir conduciendo y respiré hondo un par de veces.

Pareció funcionar, ya que llegué de una pieza a mi casa. Aparqué enfrente de la casa y salí dejando mi mochila y todo lo que llevaba para casa de Alice en el coche. No lo necesitaría ahora. Sólo quería descansar y pensar por qué me había sentido así.

Abrí la puerta con tanta desgana que ni siquiera hice ruido. Renée y Phil no parecían estar en el salón ni en la cocina. Ya ni ganas tenía de verlos ahora en esta situación. Quería estar sola… y si Phil había invitado a Renée a cenar fuera, mejor. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Estaba tan ordenada como siempre. Se veía melancólica… tal y como yo lo estaba todo el tiempo, preguntándome qué era lo que me hacía tan infeliz.

_Quiero derrumbarme, la respiración es insoportable_

_Este camino aún no parece terminar_

_Incluso si como una niña lloro buscándote_

_Tú no estás en ningún lugar cercano_

_Solo estoy yendo atrás un poco_

_No te apresures demasiado_

Me eché en la cama y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Me vinieron a la mente todas las situaciones extrañas que había tenido desde que Alice había llegado al instituto de Nueva York City, desde que me había preguntado dónde era su siguiente clase, hasta hace unos minutos.

¿Cómo había sabido su hermano cómo me llamaba? Él no había estado cuando me presentaron a la familia… Y esa familiaridad tan repentina… me desconcertaba. ¿Por qué esa extraña tranquilidad y nerviosismo a la vez con la familia Cullen? ¿Qué tenían ellos que no tuvieran los demás?

Me giré en la cama y me quedé boca arriba. Miré el techo, y me imaginé el rostro del hermano de Alice… no sabía siquiera cómo se llamaba…

_Yo estaré ahí_

_Como tú has estado ahí, igual estaré yo_

_No llores_

_Nada va a ocurrirte, yo te protegeré_

_No te preocupes, te recordaré_

_Justo como eres te amaré_

_Tienes que volver a levantarte_

Miré por la ventana, ya se veían las estrellas y la luna en el cielo. La tarde había pasado tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta siquiera. Tantos acontecimientos detrás de otros me habían cambiado hasta el uso horario de la ciudad. Me sentía cansada, en verdad no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más, quería sumergirme en la oscuridad que me daba la inconsciencia pero… tampoco quería volver a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo…

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con todo esto? A lo mejor el problema era yo… y no mis pesadillas ¿Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas no? Pero no todo el mundo se sentía como yo…

Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí a uno de los cajones de mi armario para cambiarme de ropa en algo más cómodo. Un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta valdrían.

Deshice la cama y me metí dentro de las sábanas. Aún era invierno y el frío arreciaba por las noches, por lo que una vez que me metí dentro me eché la manta por encima.

¿Volvería a soñar esta noche? Ni lo sabía ni quería pensar en ello… ni ganas de cenar tenía… así que me arropé entre las sábanas y decidí cerrar los ojos hasta que la oscuridad llegase.

Me giré. Volví a darme la vuelta… ¿por qué no podía dormirme? El rostro del hermano de Alice no dejaba mi mente… ¿Sería esa la razón? No… no tenía sentido, lo acababa de conocer, o ni eso.

_¿Fue difícil regresar a mí?_

_¿No tuviste el coraje para protegerme?_

_Ahora está bien detenerse un poco a descansar_

_Aunque el mundo entero pudiera terminar_

De pronto, al ver su rostro en mi mente, la melodía que escuché tras su puerta volvió a llegar a mis oídos. La tenía bien grabada en la cabeza, no se me olvidaría ni aunque quisiera…

Sonaba como una nana… cada vez conseguía que mis músculos se relajaran y la oscuridad que tanto anhelaba se cerniera sobre mí. Antes de que terminara la melodía de reproducirse en mi mente, ya me había quedado dormida.

— _¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté._

_Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista._

—_Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado._

_Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo._

_* * *_

—_Mientras corría, he estado pensando..._

— _En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero. _

—_Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar. _

—_Fanfarrón —repetí. Edward sonrió. _

—_No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar._

_Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar._

_Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo._

_Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad._

_Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos._

_* * *_

_Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles._

— _¿Edward? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota._

_La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí._

— _¿Sí?_

_Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta._

_Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación._

— _¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo._

—_Lo siento._

_Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo._

—_Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón._

_Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a él._

— _¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?_

—_Dímelo tú... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo._

* *

—_¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?_

—_¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—_Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato._

—_¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?_

_Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera._

—_Bastante —admitió, al fin._

_* *_

— _¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba._

— _¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!_

—_La ha mordido._

_La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Edward se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto._

—_Edward, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas._

— _¡No! —rugió él._

—_Alice —gemí._

—_Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle._

— _¿Cuál? —suplicó Edward._

—_Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia._

Me desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración era agitada y el corazón me latía muy fuerte. Sudaba. Me llevé la mano a la frente y me eché el pelo hacia atrás. Lo tenía empapado… esos sueños…

… no eran sueños.

Eran mis recuerdos.

Los que había vivido en Forks… los que había olvidado porque…

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No._

* * *

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Será como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste Edward? Ahora lo recordaba… ahora lo recordaba todo… Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de mis ojos…

Alice… los Cullen… el hermano…

Edward.

Mi vida… mi verdad… mi otra mitad… sin la que me sentía incompleta…

Lo que buscaba.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos… me estaba empezando a marear. Era demasiada información de golpe… ¿pero y si todo era otra alucinación de mi mente? ¿Y si era otra mala jugada?

No… no puede ser real… no…

_Yo estaré ahí_

_Como tú has estado ahí, igual estaré yo_

_No llores_

_Nada va a ocurrirte, yo te protegeré_

_No te preocupes, te recordaré_

_Justo como eres te amaré_

_Tienes que volver a levantarte_

_En tu corazón cansado y herido_

_Como rayo de sol me convertiré en tu flor_

Toc, toc.

La ventana.

Estaban pegando al a ventana…

Y sólo había una persona que aparecería por la ventana… Pero no… no puede ser cierto… todo es una alucinación. Yo ya estoy loca… nada es real, estoy delirando…

Toc, toc.

Otra vez… ¿Y si no era una alucinación? ¿Y si era verdad? En ese caso no me iba a quedar sentada en mi cama reflexionando sobre ello… si ya estaba loca… ¿Qué más daba seguirle el juego a mis fantasías?

Oh dios… estaba tan confundida… de repente, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Me temblaban las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo entero… y lo vi. Lo vi…

No era ficticio… no era un sueño… era verdad. Real.

Abrí la ventana y me llevé las manos a la cara, las rodillas me temblaban y no pudieron soportar mi peso por lo que la gravedad me llevó hasta el suelo. Su visión… su simple visión ante mí hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo y comenzara a derramar las lágrimas que no terminaron antes…

_Poco a poco, paso a paso y lentamente, toma mi mano ahora_

_¿Lo ves?_

_Simplemente la única persona en el mundo que puede abrazarte_

—Edward…— susurré.

—Sí, mi amor— Esa voz aterciopelada me envolvió. Me hizo ascender hasta el cielo, me acarició sin tocarme… lo sentí… pero quería más. Necesitaba más.

Quise levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas, no era capaz de levantarme… no podía. Edward al ver mis intentos vanos, decidió entrar a mi habitación y se acercó a mí. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó, apretándome contra él.

—Edward…— volví a llamar entre sollozos.

—Estoy aquí, Bella — me respondió, pegándome más contra él. Quería que lo sintiera, que sintiera que estaba ahí de verdad, que no me había dejado.

—Bésame —supliqué.

No hizo que lo repitiera dos veces. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y acercó su rostro al mío. Acarició mis labios con los suyos. En un intento de profundizar el beso, le pasé los brazos por encima del cuello, acercándolo a mí. No quería dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros. Necesitaba sentirlo contra mi piel, cada centímetro de él.

Mi lengua salió al encuentro de sus labios, buscando el acceso prohibido. Él abrió los labios, permitiéndome la entrada. Nuestras lenguas se buscaron, se encontraron, bailaron juntas. Yo exploré cada milímetro de su boca, me llené de su ponzoña, y acaricié sus colmillos. Él hacía lo propio conmigo. Cada vez sentía menos el tacto de su fría piel. Ésta se reemplazaba por una ardiente y cálida. Casi quemaba.

Me hubiera quedado así para toda la vida, pero demasiado pronto sentí la necesidad de respirar. Me mareé, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, y necesitaba oxígeno. Edward parecía tan reacio a separarse de mí como yo lo estaba con él, pero sabía que si no se separaba él, yo no lo iba a hacer, y mi seguridad estaba antes de todo, antes que nuestra pasión escondida, antes que él mismo…

Se separó, pero no perdió contacto con mi piel. Su frente se apoyó contra la mía, y aunque él no tenía la necesidad de respirar, lo hacía tan agitadamente como yo. Con el dedo pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla, y me daba pequeños besos en la nariz.

—Te amo, Edward —susurré entre sollozos.

—Yo también Bella, para siempre. —me contestó suavemente.

—No me dejes… por favor…—le pedí desesperadamente antes de que una voz fría y distante me cortara.

—Qué conmovedor…

Alcé la vista hacia la ventana unos pasos más allá. Una chica que no parecía aparentar más de 15 años, rubia, me miraba fríamente y de manera dura. Los ojos los tenía de un color rojo sangre, y la sonrisa maliciosa que asomaba por sus labios me hizo pensar que lo que vendría ahora no sería nada bueno…

Edward me puso detrás de él y gruñó.

—Jane…— murmuró rechinando los dientes.

—¿Qué tal Edward? Veo que no cambiaste de opinión con respecto a mi propuesta —mencionó con cierta ironía.

—No, efectivamente no he cambiado no… Sigues siendo igual de perceptiva que siempre —Dijo mi vampiro, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. El ceño de la muchacha se frunció y no sé por qué no me dio una muy buena señal.

—¿Sigues burlándote de mí, Edward?—No daba tiempo a responder cuando ya empezaba otra vez a hablar —Pues espero que esto te haga cambiar de parecer.

De repente clavó la mirada en Edward y se concentró. Sin más explicación, el centro de mi universo se flexionó hacia delante, quedando apoyado en el suelo con sus cuatro extremidades y soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.

—¡EDWARD! —Grité al ver que no se movía e intentaba no gritar. —¿¡Qué le has hecho!?— pregunté a la vampira rubia. Porque no había ninguna duda de que lo era.

—Oh, tranquila… no le haré nada… pero no creo que tu corras la misma suerte —dijo lamiéndose los labios. Se acercó a mí, sin perder de vista a Edward y me agarró fuerte del brazo. Me tiró hasta levantarme de un empujón, y grité de dolor ante su poco tacto. Me pasó el brazo por detrás desde mi espalda para quedar pegada ésta contra su pecho. Aunque podría decir que era más pequeña que yo, no era tan baja como parecía. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, oliéndome. — Y es que… estarías tan deliciosa…— Pasó sus colmillos por mi cuello, rozándome, acariciándome. Un escalofrío me invadió de repente e hizo que intentara forcejear, aunque en vano.

—No… te… atrevas… a tocarla — murmuró Edward, levantando la cara con mucho esfuerzo y dolor. No podía verlo así, me estaba muriendo con él. Su dolor era mi dolor. Y ahora mismo me mataba verlo así.

—¿O qué harás Edward?— él volvió a gritar más fuerte —¿Acaso tienes algún poder sobre mí? —Otros gritos volvieron a salir de su hermosa garganta —No, no lo tienes… y puedo hacer lo que quiera… Me pregunto qué pasará si uso mi poder contra tu humana —Y soltó una carcajada.

Edward temblaba de furia y de dolor. Se sentía impotente, lo entendía y quería ayudar… pero no sabía cómo…

—Suéltala… Jane…—ordenó mi ángel. No soportaba verlo así. Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

—Jane… déjalo en paz a él… si es a mí a quién buscas, déjalo a él. — le dije mientras sentía su respiración en mi cara.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un tiempo, luego soltó una carcajada.

—Soy demasiado ambiciosa como para eso… os quiero a los dos. Pero a ti te quiero ahora…

Sentí cómo abría la boca y posaba sus dientes sobre mi yugular. Cada vez más fuerte. Grité al sentir esa sensación, aún no llegaba al dolor pero era incómoda. Era la sensación que tiene una presa cuando su depredador lo tiene amarrado y sin escapatoria. Esa sensación de saber que por mucho que intentes no harás nada para salvarte… esa sensación era la que yo sentía ahora mismo.

¡PUM!

Caí repentinamente al suelo otra vez. El agarre que me sostenía se deshizo y me dejó caer hasta el suelo. Respiré hondo y busqué a Edward con la mirada. No estaba en el sitio de antes. No estaba en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Me di la vuelta y lo vi pegado a la pared de mi cuarto, con Jane agarrada por el cuello, aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

—Te dije… que no te atrevieras a tocarla —Le gritó pegado al oído. —Te vas a arrepentir por haberla siquiera rozado con tu mano. Pagarás tus amenazas con la misma moneda Jane…— siguió hablando.

—No te atreverías… Los Vulturis se enterarían… acabarías muerto Edward ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Quieres dejar sola a tu humana? ¿Sin protección? Me río de ti, Edward. —Se rió. Edward la empujó más contra la pared y se pegó más a su cuello.

—Te dije que no la tocaras… y lo pagarás. Me da igual quién venga después, pero no vais a tocarla a ella… ¿Me he explicado bien? — dijo enfurecido, Edward.

De nuevo, cayó al suelo y volvió a gritar. Otra vez lo tenía bajo su poder. Se rió más fuerte que antes. Y se paró justo donde estaba él.

—Te arrepentirás de haber hecho lo que hiciste.

En ese momento, alguien más entró en mi habitación y la volvió a empujar contra la pared. Reconocí a Emmett, de los Cullen.

—Deja. A. Mi. Familia. En. Paz ¿Queda claro?— gritó Emmett contra la cara de Jane. La tenía inmovilizada de manos y pies. Edward mientras se reponía de nuevo y se acercaba a donde estaba su hermano.

—No aquí, Em.

El interpelado asintió y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ya no estaban en mi habitación. Habían salido fuera, al jardín, donde había aparcado mi coche. Corrí a asomarme por la ventana, y vi que estaban ambos en una lucha con la mujer. A lo lejos vi como Jasper y Alice preparaban una hoguera…

Cerré los ojos… no podía ver esto…

Cuando los abrí, un humo negro salía desde la hoguera y un Emmett y Edward con apenas rasguños visibles se alejaban del lugar.

Miré directamente a Edward a los ojos, y él me correspondió la mirada. Supo lo que significaba lo que quería decirle, y en menos de un suspiro, estuvo con los brazos a mi alrededor y yo con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

Pasó un tiempo sin que ninguno dijéramos nada hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

—¿Qué pasará ahora con los Vulturi?

—No pasará nada, Bella… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo te protegeré con mi vida ¿Me oyes? —me dijo convincente.

—Sí, Edward… pero te fuiste… me abandonaste, dijiste que… no me amabas—Una lágrima salió de mis ojos ante tal recuerdo. La sensación de vacío, el olvido…

—Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella… tuve que serlo. No estabas segura con nosotros. Te íbamos a poner en peligro estando a tu lado y no podía soportarlo. Créeme cuando te digo que fueron unos meses muy difíciles los que pasé sin ti a mi lado. No podía hacer nada útil, no servía para nada… no hacía nada bien. Te recordaba a cada instante, me preguntaba cómo te iría sin mí… pero nunca imaginé que pudieras llegar a sufrir tanto como lo hiciste. Perdóname mi amor…

_Yo estaré ahí_

_Como tú has estado ahí, igual estaré yo_

_No llores_

_Nada va a ocurrirte, yo te protegeré_

_No te preocupes, te recordaré_

_Justo como eres te amaré_

Me dio un caso beso en los labios y siguió hablando.

—Sé que no me merezco que me perdones… lo entenderé, pero no puedo dejar que nadie te haga daño. No a ti. Me volvería loco.

—Edward…—lo llamé. Paró y me miró a los ojos. — no me dejes… no otra vez… no quiero olvidarte… —le susurré. No sabía por qué, pero las lágrimas de nuevo amenazaban con caer.

_Muéstrame tu fuerza otra vez, estaré ahí contigo_

_Estoy esperando por ti_

_No llores, amor_

_Nos amaremos_

_Nosotros por la eternidad_

Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No te dejaré, Bella… no lo soportaría… no soportaría que me olvidaras… no de nuevo… ¿No te es suficiente con eso?

Le sonreí.

—Sí, suficiente para siempre.

Y nos fundimos en otro pasional y largo beso.

Fin

(Soundtrack aquí)

.com/watch?v=HRUC67nym3o

Canción: Twilight 영원토록 (Twilight Yeonwontorok)

Artista: Gavy NJ(희영) with 장혜진 (Gavy NJ (Heeyeon) con Jang HyeJin)


End file.
